


Gift-Wrapped

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Wanna unwrap your present?”





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "kenseig"

It was just after midnight when Rodney got back to his quarters. He had been awake for almost two days, running down potentially-deadly errors in Atlantis’s main computer system – it wasn’t an attack this time, they could all be thankful for that, just the usual wear-and-tear of ten-thousand-year-old equipment woken up suddenly and made to interface with Microsoft Windows. Rodney and Radek had finally gotten enough fixed or patched that they could leave the rest of the repairs to their minions, and had left the lab to catch a few hours of sleep.

John had been there for most of the work, delivering coffee and sweet-talking Ancient systems, but Rodney had sent him to bed hours ago, insisting that if the city was attacked, at least one of them should be able to face it having gotten some sleep while they could.

Rodney made it back to his quarters entirely on autopilot and for a full ten seconds – an eternity, for a genius like him – his brain simply could not register what he was seeing.

John Sheppard was lying on his bed, fast asleep and completely naked, except for a strategically-placed red fabric-ribbon bow. The lights had brightened when Rodney came in, still dim enough to cast intimate shadows around the room, and John blinked awake, smiling softly. “Hey. What time is it?”

“I…” said Rodney, with no idea how that sentence ended.

But John was already leaning over to look at his bedside clock. “Oh, hey, it’s after midnight.” He shifted, propping himself on one elbow and bending the opposite knee, a position somehow less seductive than the loose-limbed sprawl of a moment before, his grin a tease. “Happy birthday. Wanna unwrap your present?”

“I… _What_?” said Rodney.

John sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, balling the ribbon in his lap. “Yeah, I thought this might be ridiculous. I’m sorry, buddy, but things have just been crazy. And with the _Daedalus_ down for maintenance, they doubled up on supplies last week, so there wouldn’t have been room for your present, if I’d ordered you one. Which I didn’t. So, I figured I’d just—”

He broke off as Rodney strode around the bed to kiss him, hard. 

“This is exactly what I wanted,” Rodney said, softly. “You, in my bed. Sex is just a bonus.”

“Yeah?” said John, smiling. “Just on your birthday, or maybe… every day?”

“You’re not _proposing_ , are you, Sheppard?”

John laughed. “Let’s start with moving in together.”

“Oh,” said Rodney. “Well, yes, then. Every day would be good.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Rodney agreed, then yawned loudly.

John laughed, and kissed him. “Your present will still be here when you wake up.”

And he was.

THE END


End file.
